Conventionally known is an electrical connection box in which electronic components such as a fuse and a relay mounted on a board are covered with a covering. The electrical connection box is installed in, for example, an engine room of an automobile. The electrical connection box includes a large number of terminals, and the terminals are connected to an electrical device, and the like, arranged in the engine room.
Here, water may enter the electrical connection box when the covering is damaged or during a maintenance operation. Entry of water into the electrical connection box and exposure of an electronic component to the water may cause short-circuit of the electronic component. It is therefore preferable that the water is quickly drained. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose electrical connection boxes including drain mechanisms.
The electrical connection box of the Patent Document 1 includes a housing configured to house terminals. The housing is provided with a wall for preventing an electronic component arranged in the electrical connection box to be exposed to water having entered the electrical connection box. The housing is also provided with a drain channel through which water having entered the electrical connection box is discharged to the outside.
An electrical connection box of the Patent Document 2 includes a block that holds terminals. A drain channel (groove) through which water having entered the electrical connection box is discharged to the outside is provided below the block.